Wickedness and Love
by tigzy
Summary: This is just a short drabble about what Elphaba might have been feeling when she found out about Fiyero and Glinda.


**Ok, so this is my first attempt at a story. It's quite short as it is just a little something I've had on my mind for a while now. If you get the chance to R&R it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and happy reading.**

* * *

She sat there, staring into the misty depths of the crystal ball. It had been hours since she had stirred, just sitting, watching, waiting. Observing was what she had done her whole life.

Ever since being a child she was always cast aside as abnormal, an abomination, and unworthy of any attention other than to be scowled at. Her father hated her, and her mother died when she was young. As for her sister, well it was her responsibility to care for her sibling, considering said sister was also deformed from birth. Deformity ran in the family it seemed.

Something caught her eye. Two figures had glided into the main focus of the crystal ball. They weren't just any figures, they were the two people she had been looking for, the two people she had trusted, and the two people she had not seen in years. One male and one female. As she sat and watched them glide gracefully through the spherical glass, she felt that all too familiar twinge in her heart, she pushed it aside to study the two figures, and to see what had become of them.

The male was dressed from head to toe in the most dashing emerald green uniform, elegantly decorated with golden rectangles across his chest and down the sides of his trousers. No doubt the Wizards way of boasting his Yellow brick road handy-work for all to see and admire. There were decorative medals and the like adorning his chest, suggesting he had been promoted under the Wizards command to Captain of the Guard. He had aged since she had last seen him. His features were now more distinguished, but he was still the same Fiyero she had known back in her days at Shiz, well on the outside anyway.

She moved her attention back to the woman he was dancing with. She had aged a little, but she was still the same girl she had known as a student. She had the same sense for fashion, always had to be popular and the highlight of any room. She had gotten her wish it seemed. Galinda, no… Glinda, the Good as she was known now. So that was it. Her dream had come true. Glinda was famous, but being the good witch of the North; you had to expect fame really. It also looked as though she was well paid or at least had access to money as the dress she wore was by no means plain and simple. It was a delicate baby blue, shimmering under the light, with an intricate corset top, and billowing light blue fabric swaying round her legs gently touching the ground. Glinda looked like the traditional fairytale princess most girls dream to be. As the couple swirled around on the dance floor the light caught Glindas hair, making it sparkle, illuminating the crowning piece of that fairytale outfit, the tiara.

Seeing the two familiar faces together made her stomach tighten. They had always been a couple ever since Fiyero had joined Shiz, but part of her heart wished they weren't. Part of her wished he loved her instead of Glinda, so she could be the girl he chose, the one he loved, and the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

News travels fast in Oz, especially when the news is about two of the most famous people associated with the Wizard himself. Glinda and Fiyero engaged to be married. This simply meant any chance she had with Fiyero was over. He loved Glinda. It was as simple as that. Fiyero was in love with the 'Good Witch' and could never feel the same way about her. Ever since their little excursion to set the lion cub free, back at Uni, she had always hoped there might be something he felt for her, even the tiniest spark of attraction…

-

"_So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you tend to be..." Fiyero jumped at this, turning to address her with a shocked expression._

"_Excuse me, there's no pretence here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." She smirked at this, and raised an eyebrow, while he puffed out his chest to emphasise the point made._

_  
"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."  
_

"_Fine, if you don't want my help..." He started to turn away…_

"_No, I do!" she stammered out quickly, grabbing his hand in the process, preventing him from leaving her. They both looked down at their interlocked hands, and slowly looked into each others eyes. This caused both of them to jump back from each other. The lion cub whined from its cage behind them, causing her to run to the cub._

"_Poor little thing, it's heart is trembling... I didn't mean for..." Fiyero joined her at the cage, kneeling down by her side._

_  
"What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" She looked up into his eyes. _

"_Oh look, you're bleeding... it must have scratched you." She said dreamily, referring to a small cut on his cheek. Fiyero looked deep into her eyes, searching…_

"_Yea... or maybe it scratched me." She slowly moved her hand up to touch the cut, and wipe away the blood. As her hand brushed his cheek with the faintest touch, she could have sworn she felt a spark. She was unsure of whether he felt it too, or if she was imagining things. Fiyero jumped at the contact and stood up sharply._

"_I better get to safety... I mean the cub... get the cub to safety." He snatched up the cage and ran off into the night. She was left in the moonlight watching his departure, calling out to his name._

"_Fiyero..."_

-

It seemed like a life-time ago since she had seen him with that lion cub. Her feeling hadn't change towards him since then. She told herself not to wish, not to let herself feel anything for him. It would just set her up for the heartbreak she didn't deserve.

Fiyero had obviously moved on with his life, finding his soul-mate in Glinda, promising to spend his life with her, to love and cherish the blonde. There was no space in his life for her. He had chosen her only friend, her best friend, and if that's what made him happy, and a long as Glinda was happy too, then surely she should be ok with it? Surely, their bliss is well deserved.

Since when had she ever deserved love? Being shunted all her life, and frowned upon, hated even, why should she deserve to love someone, or even be loved back? If Fiyero had truly been turned to the Wizard's side, then he would be looking for her, hunting her down like an animal. Wanting her dead like the rest of Oz. In that moment she had realised that it was over. All hope of Fiyero ever being with her was a distant memory, completely impossible now.

So this is who she was. Isolate, alone and unloved. Freakish, un-natural, and pure evil. Her skin, the visual representation of her blackened soul, the envy and evil presiding in her blood, shown in the emerald pigmentation of her skin. Yes, this is who she is.

Elphaba Thropp. The Wicked Witch of the West.


End file.
